The invention relates to a motion picture projector, and particularly but not exclusively to a projector of the size and construction intended for projecting what is called super-8 motion picture film.
Such projectors usually have an upright housing or casing, whose base area is substantially smaller than the side area. The film spools and the operating elements (knobs, switches, etc.) are usually arranged on the side area of the projector, the film spools standing upright, rotating in a vertical plane when the projector is in normal projecting position. Frequently one of the spools is placed on an arm which projects from the housing, and which can be folded relative to the housing for the purpose of transportation and storage.
It has become known in the art to provide projectors in what may be called the horizontal design, where the height of the projector is substantially less than the base area, when positioned for projection. In such projectors, the film spools and the operating elements are again arranged on the side of large area, such a side now being horizontal rather than vertical so that the film spools rotate in a horizontal plane. A deflection system, comprising two mirrors, is used so that the beam of projected light emerges from the housing through an aperture in the upper side, and then it is deflected by one of these mirrors so as to fall on an approximately vertical viewing screen or wall surface, in proper upright orientation.
An object of the present invention is to provide a projector which can be used in both of these modes or positions, for selectively projecting pictures either when the projector is stood upright on its narrow base, or when it is laid down in a flat position, with one of its sides of larger area lying on a table or other suitable support, and with the small dimension of the projector housing extending vertically. With such a projector according to the present invention, the versatility of projection position makes the projector more readily usable in cramped quaters, since it may be placed in either the upright position having a small base area but greater height, or in the low profile position having a considerably large base area but lesser height. Moreover, there is no necessity for assembling or disassembling any bracket or other mechanism for holding a film spool. The convenience of operation in either projection position, enhances the attractiveness of the projector and reduces the reluctance of the owner to use the projector more frequently because of the real or fancied bother of taking the projector from storage position and setting it up for a projection event.
This object of providing a versatile projector capable of projecting pictures in proper orientation on the screen, with the projector in its upright position or in its low position, is admirably fulfilled by the construction described in detail below.